Monkey Gods
by TeeLee123
Summary: On the eve of her wedding, Princess Chichi's castle gets taken over by a fire demon. She flees into the forest of giant beasts, where she almost freezes to death, and comes face to face with the feared Monkey God. Ignoring the future foretold in her mother's book, the princess enlists the Monkey God's help in reclaiming her castle and honor.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**MONKEY GODS**

. . . .

_I've been writing sections of this story since August and I finally completed a chapter. So, for now I'm testing the waters and getting a feel of where I should go with it. I can't find spell check &amp; it's been forever since I uploaded a document so there are probably spelling errors. ~T._

. . .

Princess Chichi awoke before the sun had a chance to rise. Excitement fluttered through her chest like butterfly wings, and her arms felt as delicate as the rose vines that covered her castle's walls as she stretched. She felt different, for today was her last day at the castle. Tomorrow she would wed Prince Blaze and live with him at his castle, and together they would rule over the people of his kingdom. She gently pulled back the covers, stepped out of bed, and hugged herself for warmth as the cold floor shot through her bare feet.

Two maids rushed into the room, sensing that the Princess was awake. One quickly placed two warm slippers for the princess to step into, and the other stood behind the princess, guiding her delicate arms through the fur robe's wide sleeves.

"Is the Ox King awake yet?" Chichi questioned. She saw the ignorance and panic appear on the maids' faces." Oh, nevermind." She pushed past the maids, the end of her fur robe flying behind her as she glided down the castle's halls in search of her father. She didn't bother knocking before entering his bed chambers. Surprisingly, the Ox King wasn't lying in bed, snoring, like the princess had expected.

Princess Chichi walked into her father's room, opened his curtains to let in the morning light, and turned to grab a rectangular object, a book, from beneath his bed. She wiped the dust from the leather book with her sleeve and smiled fondly at it.

. . .

At midday, Princess Chichi was sittting in her pavillion, poring over the pictures of her book when the Ox King sat down to join her for tea.

"You weren't in your bedchamber. " Chichi said softly, not looking up from the picture in her book. She had feared she wouldn't get the chance to spend some time alone with her father before her wedding, before she left her home forever.

"I had a lot of things to plan for your wedding, daughter." The Ox King took a sip of his tea, emptying his tea cup. He smiled." Do you think Prince Blaze will be happy with fourteen oxen as a wedding gift?"

'I don't know. I've never met him,' Princess Chichi thought, annoyed that her father would ask her such a thing." If my husband is as kindhearted as i hope he is, I'm sure he'll be more than pleased to have fourteen oxen." She paused, then added." Thank you, daddy. Every man in the kingdom will be envious of my husband's boistered wealth."

The Ox King lifted his daughter's chin with his chubby finger." My daughter, you are the most beautiful lady in the land. Our maids envy your fair skin; your small feet; your silky hair that shines like nightwater; your bravery that cannot be outmatched by any warriror. It is you who will make your husband's life richer. The oxen are just a bonus."

Princess Chichi smiled at her father with loving tears in her eyes. Her father always knew what to say to make her feel better. She couldn't bring herself to tell him that she feared her husband would be a cruel man, like the one she dreamt of last night, one that could never love her.

"Daddy, please tell me about the Monkey God." Princess Chichi handed the Ox King the picture book. It was a parting gift from her mother, whom was a talented painter as well as a beloved Queen, before she made her journey to the Otherworld.

The Ox King's eyes widened in surprised. The people of his kingdom regularly made offerings to the Monkey God at a temple far away, for he was an unpredictable god that could turn into a giant monkey and destroy countless villages when angered, but he was also quite the trickster; causing havoc in many villages he ventured." Speaking of the Monkey God before your wedding might cause bad luck, my dear. Wouldn't you like me to read a book about a different god instead?"

Princess Chichi snorted." Nonsense. I met the Monkey God as a child once, remember? He didn't seem so bad." The princess flipped the book open to the first page revealling two children: One was the Monkey God, a naked boy with wild black hair, hanging from a tree branch by his tail. Beneath him stood the Ox Princess, who timidly held out an apple for the Monkey God to take.

"Your mother died shortly after the Monkey God paid us a visit," The Ox King mumbled." She spent the last of her energy painting the pictures for this book." He turned the page, the next picture taking up two pages instead of one. On the left, the Monkey God sat on a tree branch above the clouds, staring longingly into the distance. On the right, a young lady who looked unmistakably like Princess Chichi, stared into the clouds from her balcony.

The Ox King observed his daughter as he turned the page. She had a dreamly look on her face. He realised that Princess Chichi had never glanced in a mirror before and had no idea what she looked like. So there was no way for her to know that the girl growing into a woman in the book was actually her. But the Ox King knew, and his body shivered as he continued turning the pages.

On the next page, the princess was surrounded by snow. Her eyes were shut and her red lips were blue. She was suffering terribly and the Ox King worried his wife foresaw their daughter's fate before she died and was trying to warn them.

Princess Chichi wasn't bothered by the picture, and skipped ahead a few pages. Blood gushed from the Ox King's nose, and he had to quickly cover his nose to keep the blood from spilling on the pages. Painted with warm, nude colors was the Monkey God, naked, passionaetely kissing an equally naked woman, his hand covering her breast. She in turn had her back arched as she held tightly onto the Monkey God's messy hair. They were laying on a bed of glistening gold.

"Now i remember why i hid the book in the first place!" The Ox King shouted, snatching the book away from his daughter." A young lady of your stature shouldn't be looking at filth like this! What would your husband say if he found out?"

Princess Chichi rolled her eyes." It's not filth, Dad. it's art."

"I'll see you at the dinner table. Prince Blaze should arrive by then." The Ox King clutched the book tightly and left the pavillion. He glanced over his shoulder, saw that Chichi was being escorted back into the castle, and stopped, flipping the book to the third page from the back.

The picture was of the Monkey God in his true, gigantic form. His eyes were a horrible red and pieces of the Ox King's castle layed in ruins at the Monkey God's feet. Dead bodies and small streams of blood coated the ground, lit up by the full moon. The Ox King turned to the last two pages, which gave him some hope, but at the same time, the last pages were the most unsettling.

"Maybe this is just a girl's fantasy book and nothing more," The Ox King said thoughtfully. After all, in the last picture, his daughter was a little girl again, and the Monkey God was a young man, giving her flowers to show his love.


	2. Chapter 2

Prince Blaze wasn't what Chichi imagined him to be. She expected him to be charming and romantic. Instead, the castle's servants kept their heads down and trembled, hurriedly serving the Prince his dinner and filling his wine cup without looking at him.

There was nothing handsome about the prince. He looked to be the same age as the Ox King! His briaded hair, which had once been black in his youth, now had streaks of white. His eyes reminded the princess of a weasel. He was skinny and tall, not big and bulky like the warrirors in Princess Chichi's kingdom. And, during the entire dinner, not once did Prince Blaze crack a smile to the entertainment the Ox King went to the trouble of hiring.

_Is he really a prince? _Chichi wondered. He did not have the proper social manners a prince would nomrally have, and he certainly didn't dress like one. Princess Chichi had never heard of a prince who dressed in all black like a bandit, or ninja.

"Wonderful!" The Ox King cheered, clapping hard for the performers that just finished their routine with three bears dressed in funny costumes. He turned towards his daughter and the prince.

Princess Chichi clapped, pretending to enjoy the entertainment and the prince's company. Prince Blaze, however, swirled his wine in the cup, paying little attention to the entertainment, his hosts, or the dinner.

"Are you displeased with the performers i've hired?" The Ox King questioned, clapping his hands as he summoned for the next group of performers to enter the room." Perhaps some music will help lighten the mood. My daughter is a wonderful dancing partner, i'm sure she'd love to dance - -"

Prince Blaze abruptly stood from his chair and sneered down at the Ox King." I find your entire kingdom to be ridiculous. You were given one chance to please me and, so far, you're not doing a very good job." Prince Blaze gave Chichi a distasteful glance." Even my bride to be isn't the enchanting beauty I was promised."

Princess Chichi stiffened in her chair. She expected her father's voice to boom over the silence at any second, but, surprisingly, the Ox King did not try to defend her honor. The Mighty Ox King lowered his head and stammered apologies to the prince. The princess could not believe what she was seeing! Unable to contain her anger, the princess flung her wedding vail from her head.

"How dare you insult me, my home, and my father!"

"Daughter,no." The Ox King pleaded, bowing his head at Prince Blaze." Please, forgive her. She lost her mother at a young age, and her nurses failed to teach her the manners suited to a woman."

Princess Chichi's right eye twitched in annoyance. She really didn't feel that her father should apologize to the prince.

"I see," Prince Blaze commented, stroking his chin thoughfully. With a malicous smile, he pointed to Princess Chichi's clenched fists." Do you wish to hit me, Princess?" Chichi glared sternly at the prince." Let's make a deal. If you can land one hit on me, i'll call off the wedding, and you can marry whomever you wish- -"

Princess Chichi's hand flashed in front of the Prince, who narrowly avoided being struck on the cheek. "Deal!" She cried, spinning in the air like a weightless feather, hoping to land a kick to the Prince's chest. He caught her small foot, wrapped in a meticulously embroidered shoe made of blue silk, and pushed her back with surprising strength.

The servants and guests gasped, fearing that Chichi would fall back on the banquet tables and hurt herself. They did not expect her to flip in mid-air, jump off from the table using her hands, and land into the praying mantis stance with such ease and grace.

"You're a quick one." Prince Blazed remarked without praise. He glared at The Ox King." You did not tell me your daughter was a fighter."

"Oh,uh...yes." The Ox King Babbled. He could not supress his prideful smirk." I taught her everything i know."

Princess Chichi's feet pounded against the stone floor as she charged at the Prince, seizing his distraction as an ample oppurtinity to regain some of the honor she lost tonight. The Prince heard her coming and countered with an attack before she could land a blow.

The Princess winced, feeling the burning pain that consumed her below the naval. Before collapsing to her knees, in pure desperation, she lashed out like a wild cat, hitting her mark on the prince's face, and leaving behind four bloody scratches.

Princess Chichi's maids crowded around her, but it was one of the guards who picked her up and returned her to her bedchamber. Over the guards' shoulder, before leaving the room, the Princess saw her father dismiss everyone from the banquet, announcing he needed to speak to the prince alone. He caught his daughter's stare, and smiled sadly. He was very proud of her, but also saddened by what she had done.

. . . .

SaiyanWolfAlchemist: Thank you. I worked extremely hard on the first chapter. I hope to have more posted soon. Thanks for reviewing!

guest: Mm. Ok. thanks for the review.

ESPAOL: Gracias!


	3. Chapter 3

_"I couldn't marry such a heartless man, Dad, "_Chichi thought while groaning in her bed from the pain. At any minute her maids would return with the doctor and quite possibly The Ox King himself. She needed to have her argument ready when The Ox King demanded to know the reason behind her behavior. "_He wasn't worthy of being my king..." _

She knew her argument was weak and no matter what she rehearsed in her head, she knew her reasons were shallow, and she was wrong to challenge Prince Blaze. Her father had told her not to fight and she disobeyed him. Her union with Prince Blaze had been arranged since she was a little girl, and she failed to show her future husband that she could be an elegant, obedient wife.

Princess Chichi was growing impatient as she waited for someone to come into her bedchamber. Surely, they couldn't have forgotten her. Did The Ox King dismiss her maids and send the doctor home as punishment for her shameful behavior? Ignoring the pain she felt, the Princess slowly limped across the room and pulled open her door.

Heat caressed her skin, coaxing out drops of sweat from all over her body. Smoke invited itself through her nostrils and lungs, burning them in its wretched way. The Princess covered her mouth in horror as she coughed, struggling to breathe. The smell of burning hair and bodies filled the castle along with the roaring flames from down the hall.

The castle was on fire, and everyone she ever knew was most likely dead!

Shock and fear consumed all of her senses, and Princess Chichi didn't have time to mourn or pray to the Gods before a man's silhouette appeared, dodging through the flames like a wolf sprinting through a forest.

"Princess Chichi!" The man shouted, spotting her in the doorway." Hurry! We must jump out the window if you want to escape!"

The Princess shook her head. She couldn't leave the castle. Not because it was her home or that she refused to live when her father's fate was unknown. No, something was keeping her at the castle, and Chichi bolted further from the man - - an ex bandit her father had welcomed into his home, who went on to become the King's most loyal guard- - and up the castle stairs to her father's bedchamber. Where, hopefully, a certain book was waiting beneath his bed.

. . .

celestia carito: Dora the Explorer did not prepare me for what you said, but I understood half of it so," muchas gracias!"

SaiyanWolfAlchemist : I know right? I wouldn't want to marry him either :)

Mew57 : Aw, you're such a sweetie, thank you for reading :)

Mao: Thanks! I can't wait to write the scene where they meet, it's going to be fun!


	4. Chapter 4

Princess Chichi could feel the heat of the fire licking her heels through her silk shoes. Even though the fire hadn't reached her yet, the flames were coming close as if they were possessed creatures with a will of their own.

"Princess!" The guard shouted, reaching out for her shoulder, desperate to save her life. Princess Chichi moved her shoulder before he could touch her, and pushed her way into her father's bedchamber. The guard slammed the door shut behind them, blocking out the flames. He skidded the Ox King's wardrobe in front of the door to buy themselves some time.

"I must save the book," Princess Chichi panted. She lifted the ends of her dress above her knees before crouching down to peer beneath the bed. The guard respectfully looked away, uncomfortable seeing that much skin from the Princess.

"We must leave the castle, Princess. Your betrothed is actually a demon prince. Everyone in the castle has lost their lives. The demon wont be satisfied until he's tasted your blood." The guard walked across the room and unlatched the window. The Ox King's room was far from the ground, safe from intruders and assassins. It would be suicide to jump from the window.

Princess Chichi found the book in its usual hiding spot. Her father never wanted her to look upon the book, but he never wanted to be parted from the book, thus always returning it to the dark space beneath his giant bed. The castle had been decorated with portraits of the Ox Queen,but they never captured the true spirit of who she was. The paintings in the book captured every brush stroke and feeling the Ox Queen possessed in her final days.

The Princess hugged the book close to her body.

"What has happened to my father?" She asked. Her voice was barely audible, but the guard heard her well.

"I'm sorry, Princess. I couldn't do anything for him." The guard answered, gently touching the scar on his cheek. He shook away his sorrow and continued to tie the Ox King's sheets, blankets, and robes together, forming a strong, makeshift rope." Don't be afraid. I vow to keep you safe from the demon, or die trying." The guard secured one end of the rope to the bedpost, tugging on it twice to make sure it was sturdy. He then carried the rest of the rope to the window and tossed it out. He studied how far the rope fell. Through his facial expression, Princess Chihi could see that the guard didn't think it would be enough. They were too high up for the rope to reach the ground.

"What is your name?" The Princess asked. It was beneath her to ask the name of the guard, as the princess, she had the right to call him by any name she chose, but if he was going to die protecting her, she at least wanted to remember his name.

The guard smiled. "My name is Yamcha." He crouched down, and waited until the Princess was secure on his back before descending the rope. They barely managed to escape out the window when an explosion of flames filled the Ox King's bedchamber.

. . .

Thank you everyone who reviewed! I'm sorry this chapter was short. You guys deserve a long chapter for waiting this long for an update. We're getting closer to Goku. He's maybe 1 or 2 chapters away. Hang in there. :D


	5. Chapter 5

They ran through the night, not once daring to glimpse back at the castle.

Some of the villagers stepped out of their homes to view the castle, which burned like a gigantic torch, and terror struck their faces when they saw Princess Chichi fleeing with her guard.

"The Ox King has fallen! Leave if you want to live!" Yamcha warned. He tightened his grip around the princess' hand, and she got the sense that he wanted to stay and help defend her people. He wanted to fight the fire demon, but his first duty was to get her to safety. The most he could do for her people was warn them to leave before the fire demon decided to consume them.

. . .

"Slow down," The princess begged, wincing from the sharp stabbing pains in her feet. Her silk shoes weren't suitable for running on a dirt road littered with sharp rocks. The shoes had been a gift from her grandmother, and she feared the soles were being torn to shreds.

Yamcha slowed to match the princess' pace. He soon became frustrated with her slow pace and told her to ride on his back. She complied, resting her cheek against his shoulder, breathing in the smokey scent of his long hair as he ran. It wasn't quite the same as riding a horse with her father through the desert, but she was impressed with the guard's stamina.

It wasn't until they deserted the main road in favor of the dirt path that led through the forest that the Princess began to notice there was something wrong with Yamcha. The light from the castle was hidden by the trees, but morning was upon them, and it shouldn't have been hard to navigate through the forest depending on eyesight alone. Still, Yamcha lost his balance a few times, nearly plummeting down a rocky hill to their deaths.

Princess Chichi bit her tongue. _' Now isn't the time to question his reliability. He's brought me this far.'_

She couldn't keep silent a second longer after Yamcha stumbled and collided into a tree trunk, injuring his shoulder and tearing the material of the Princess' sleeve.

"Stop! You're going to kill us if this continues!" Princess Chichi ordered, releasing her hold around the guard's neck and sliding down his back. He turned to face her, pressing his back against the tree trunk as he sank to the ground.

"I'm sorry, Princess. You must continue down the path without me."

The Princess brushed away dead leaves and some of the dirt before joining Yamcha on the ground.

" Nonsense. We'll rest and wait for the sun to come up, then we'll keep going." She wasn't sure where they were going exactly, and she wasn't ready to think about that. The most important thing they needed to think about was staying alive. " Besides, if I left without you I'd get taken by bandits." Her servants often told her stories about beautiful maidens being snatched by bandits. Some were taken as brides and others were raped and killed. The Princess did not wish to share the same fate as those unlucky maidens.

Yamcha threw back his head and laughed.

Princess Chichi gaped at him, shocked by his rude manners. A guard was always supposed to remain obedient and impassive in the presence of his princess, and he certainly wasn't allowed to laugh at her.

"Care to tell me what's so funny?" She asked through clenched teeth.

Yamcha stopped laughing . He lifted his chin and smirked." Heh, no bandit is stupid enough to come near Fire Mountain or Diablo Desert while I'm around. Trust me, Princess, bandits are the least of our worries."

Yamcha winced and clutched his leg, suddenly feeling the sting of his injury. He removed his boot and slowly rolled up his orange trousers, revealing the nasty purple bruise and the piece of bone poking against his skin.

Princess Chichi brought her hand to her mouth and gasped. His injury only could've happened after he jumped down the tower. It was a miracle he could run as far he did, but he certainly couldn't run no further, let alone walk. The thought of leaving her father's loyal guard behind was devastating. He'd done so much to help her, and she could do nothing for him.

"Don't cry," Yamcha said, leaning his head back against the tree trunk. He couldn't help but smile . He never thought he'd see the Princess shed tears for him. "Serving you has made me happier then you'll ever know. Hurry, go now. The demon is getting closer. You don't have much time."

"Thank you," The Princess sobbed, wiping away her tears as quickly as they came. She could sense the demons, too. They were getting closer. Yamcha probably wouldn't live long enough to see his last sunrise, and she wouldn't either if she didn't start running." I'll never forget you."

. . .

Yamcha watched the princess until she vanished. He felt sorry for her, for she wasn't aware of how much she truly lost overnight. Without a castle or a village to rule over, she was no longer a princess. The Ox King never formed allies with neighboring kingdoms, so the princess had no one to help her.

Yamcha unrolled his trousers and put on his boot.

" Hurting my leg was never part of the plan. Oh well. I guess she and I weren't meant to be." Since there was nowhere for them to go, Yamcha had planned on returning to the desert and becoming a bandit once again, taking the Princess as his bride.

He stretched his leg, pushing a small pebble over the hill with his boot. He wasn't looking forward to what he was about to do next, but he needed to escape the demons somehow. A loyal guard would stay and sacrifice his life, but Yamcha wasn't willing to do that much for his princess. She angered the fire prince, not him.

He took a deep breath and threw himself off the trail, tumbling down the jagged rocks and landing in the middle of two gigantic poisonous bushes. His skin stung from the thorns but it was the poison that was unbearable, and a rash quickly spread throughout his body.

Yamcha held in his screams and kept his body still. He listened to the sound of Prince Blaze ordering his demon servants to run faster, knowing that the princess was near.

None of them sensed Yamcha hiding in the poisonous bushes as they ran past.

**. . .**

Sooooo that happened ^_^.

I was actually going to make Yamcha more noble, but then I thought, Nah. I need him alive :)

Thanks **evelara39**,** foxsqueen ,Starfire Grace ,1, Isha, &amp; other guest reviewer **for reviewing!

In the next chapter, Chichi finds a special shrine and finally meets the Monkey God! Plus other bad things, yay!


	6. DISCONTINUED

_I'm sorry, but i don't have the strength to keep writing stories anymore. _

_Of all the stories, this is the one i wanted to finish the most, and i'm very sad that i can't finish it._

_Ordinarily I'd just delete the story and not bother with an author note like this, but i didn't want anyone to waste their time waiting months for an update that will never come. I know this isn't what any of us wanted but i hope what i've written below gives you some closure to the story._

**What i had planned:**

Chichi is captured by Blaze and instead of being killed, is taken to a snowy land ( Mt Paozu). She is stripped of her clothes and is forced to walk through the lonely forest until she freezes to death. Her feet, toes, and fingers turn black and Chichi falls to the snow, soon to die from the cold, but a man wearing a blue yukata with wooden sandals walks into view before she passes out.

Chichi wakes up in a little house,warm, hugged tightly against a man, whom is as naked as she is. When she lifts the blanket she spots his tail, and recognizes him as the Monkey God ( Goku). He's beautiful, but Chichi had heard horrible stories about how he destroyed villages in his giant monkey form and she's afraid. She gets out of bed, picks up the knife left carelessly beside the bed, and raises it over the sleeping Monkey God. He's too beautiful and innocent-like to kill, so Chichi steals his clothes on the floor and leaves the little house. Goku opens his eyes and smiles, happy that Chichi had passed the test and didn't try to kill him.

Chichi finds the nearest village, but no one treats her like a princess. She has no status anywhere, and some think her to be a prostitute since Goku's large blue yukata is too loose and shows too much of her chest. Goku finds her in the forest again, and laughs as she screams and tries to flee from him. Goku apologizes for laying beside her in bed, explaining that it was the only way to keep her warm. He mentions Chichi's mother, and tells her that he and the Ox Queen had been childhood friends. He is immortal and would like to be good friends with Chichi, too, something the Ox King wouldn't allow when he had been alive. Since they're friends, Chichi then asks Goku to help her get revenge on the fire demon, Prince Blaze. Goku agrees.

Helping Chichi get revenge doesn't prove to be easy, since Goku misunderstands her request and sets out to train her to become a stronger fighter so she can win back her kingdom herself. She explains that she wants HIM to fight for her, but Goku says he can't since the shrine they have outside of her kingdom keeps him away. If she wants him to fight, they need to find someone to break the seal that barricades him from her kingdom. . . so they journey to the nearest temple where they meet Krillin and other monks.

Goku abandons Chichi at the temple.

She trains with the monks. If she wants their help, she needs to defeat one in a fighting match. Months pass; She becomes stronger. She loses in her spar against Krillin and everything feels hopeless. Goku had never abandoned Chichi like she thought, instead he had shapeshifted into one of the monks, and he offers to re-challenge Krillin in Chichi's form. He wins, and Krillin agrees to go with them to the shrine. Before going back, the trio run into bandits along the way, and Chichi meets her dad's loyal guard, Yamcha, again.

The bandits subdue Goku by grabbing his tail. Krillin and Chichi are no match against the bandit's leader ( who isn't Yamcha). Yamcha is surprised and happy to see Chichi alive, and realizes that he isn't happy with the other bandits. He goes against the leader, gets beat up, but manages to free Goku, whom saves everyone by beating the bandits with his power pole. Yamcha, unfortunatley, gets a huge bruise from the power pole, which satisfies Chichi and all is forgiven between them.

Goku, Krillin, Chichi, and Yamcha rest at his house, and Goku introduces them to a young Muten Roshi. Goku leads Chichi to a beautiful spring and tells her it's the fountain of youth. If she drinks from it, she'll be immortal, and will be able to live with him in his house forever. Chichi tells Goku that she'll think about it.

Later that night she meets Goku in her dream, and he's eager to know if she's ready to drink from the fountain of youth ( so impatient!). Since it's a dream, Chichi kisses Goku. He reciprocates the kiss and soon they're naked on a bed of gold, making love. Strangely, when Chichi wakes up, Goku is smiling and blushing as if he shared the same dream. He doesn't ask her if she wants to be immortal, and they set off. Chichi makes a mental note to drink from the fountain of youth when they come back.

Krillin fights the low rank fire demons at the shrine while Yamcha and Chichi sneak back to the castle, which is surrounded by a giant wall of fire. Yamcha performs the Kamehameha wave, clearing a path for Chichi. She goes into the castle alone and fights against Blaze. She holds her own for a while, but it's clear that Blaze is stronger. Like Goku, he's also immortal, and tells her that he can only be killed by another immortal. The castle had originally belonged to him, but The Monkey God defeated him. Goku had lived in the castle for a while before abandoning it to let the humans take over. He visited the area often, chasing Blaze away whenever he resurfaced. The Ox King was jealous of the Monkey God's friendship with the Ox Queen, and arranged to keep him permanently away by building the shrine. He kept his kigndom safe from the fire Prince's wrath by making a deal to give him their firstborn daugher- - Chichi.

To be extra cruel, Blaze has the Ox King brought in, whom is barely alive. The Ox King sadly nods his head, telling Chichi that what Blaze had said was true. Blaze is about to kill the Ox King when Goku finally arrives. He has fun fighting Blaze, but doesn't seize the opportunity to kill him. Blaze surrenders the castle. Goku and Chichi walk out of the castle, reunite with their friends, and all is happy until Goku looks up at the night sky and sees the full moon.

Goku dreams of Chichi. She apologizes for not drinking from the fountain of youth like he wanted. They kiss and hug. To thank him for helping her get back her castle and honor, Chichi hands him a baby boy. Their son. The baby wails, and Goku awakes to find the baby in his arms. Yamcha, Krillin, and the Ox King are surrounding him, battered and bloody. In his giant ape form, Goku had killed Chichi, the fire demons, and Prince Blaze.

Goku kisses his son goodbye before handing him over to Krillin. Goku explains that he can't live with himself for killing Chichi, but there's also no other Immortal god around strong enough to take his life, but there's still something he can do. Goku screams, and his entire body vanishes in a strong explosion of ki.

**The Epilogue:**

A young man wearing a pointed bamboo hat, wooden sandals, and a blue yukata, is invited to join a friendly group of travelling performers for a meal around their fire. One of the older men tells the story about the Monkey God, how he had exploded himself into pieces, growing new beings from his body parts.

"Vegeta was born from the evil in the Monkey God's heart," The old man said, poking a stick in the fire." Brolly sprouted from the insanity inside the brain, and some say they've found another, a young boy who may have been born from the Monkey God's left arm."

"How do you know which body part they grew from?" The young man wearing a bamboo hat asked, slowly chewing his bowl of rice.

"For one, they have tails. . ."

"Many of Brolly's children have tails," The young man pointed out.

The Monkey God's children each shared the same physical trait- - a spherical birthmark with a star on it. Brolly, the half-monkey king who was in the middle of defeating all the other gods of the world, ordered that every person with that birthmark be brought to him. It was rumored that Brolly was trying to make himself whole again, so he could have the full strength and powers the Monkey God posessed when he was whole. It was also rumored that Vegeta had threatened to kill every person on the planet if they mentioned the new found boy to Brolly.

The young man thanked the travellers for their food and walked into the night, unwrapping his tail from his waist and using the tip to remove his hat as he walked. Out loud, he wondered if he should pay Vegeta a visit and meet the new boy ( trunks).

**i wanted to make a sequal about the Monkey Gods Goku left behind, centering around Trunks,Vegeta, and Gohan. I hadn't thought very far with the sequel so I have nothing to leave behind for that. The epilogue just explains why I titled the story "Monkey Gods."**


End file.
